An Ed Returns
An Ed Returns '''is the pilot for the series Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. The episode features' Prime's return, fresh and ready to fight. Plot '''Chapter 1: Pieces of a Puzzle The episode opens with Edd unloading a bag onto a work table. It's contents? Prime's parts. Edd starts scanning the pieces that were at the scene of Prime's destruction. Luckily for him, Prime's idea of being blown up is simply falling apart, but it's a *&)#@ to get put back together. Ilana hasn't stopped weeping since she heard of Prime's suicide. She tries to fall in love with Edd, but it's just impossible for her. She goes to the person she can trust for advice, Nazz. She tells her to spend time away from the house and get out. With that comment, the two hop on the bus and head for the mall. At the house, Edd finds an important piece to the puzzle, Prime's memory chip and personality gland. With those pieces found, Edd lights a welding torch and starts working Chapter 2: An Enemy Emerges The screen changes to Eddy who is using a new endoskeleton device to help him scare the kids out of their cash. Unfortunately for him, his mother installed a cyber-nanny feature that "destroys anything that could my little Eddy Weddy" as his mother would put it. He takes it and throws it into his closet. He then walks into his brother's room to find something most interesting to him, his brother's suit of golden armor. His brother had worn this in a battle in Peach Creek 2 years before Eddy was born. Standing up, he measures that the suit is a perfect fit for him but must undergo some minor modifications. At Kevin's house, Kevin concludes that since Prime is gone, Eddy can tease him and get away with it. So Kevin goes on the approach to prevent him from destroying him. At Eddy's, donning a mask, he concludes who he now is. He is THE GOLDEN DOLLAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3: An Old Friend Working hard to complete his friend's rebirth, Edd realizes he can't do it alone. So, he calls his robot Double Droid to get a Qoquetzal from Prime's home planet to help him. He returns with the Qoquetzal Dilipsous, the judge of the court. He helps him get his animation techtonics online and joints activated. But now he is a mindless machine, a robot zombie. Deactivating them, they continue onto his personal parts. At the mall, Nazz is having a ball. Ilana, still saddy waddy. Nazz dares her to do something she'll regret, fake her age at the sports bar and grill to have a beer. She declines and walks out. Nazz, with a pfft, follows her to the restaurant. Chapter 4: A City At War Edd hooks up Prime to the Memory Activation Core to begin the final stage of his rebirth. But before he can, an alarm sounds and he must go. The Golden Dollar has emerged and is destroying a bank construction site. But he's not alone. Anyone who crosses his path must feel the wrath of his pet, MechaCloverfield. In the mall, Ilana zips out to help Edd. Just as Edd shoots one of Clover's flippers, The Golden Dollar grabs Ilana and places her in a bus with the roof ripped off, being held 30 stories up by nothing but wire. Just as a power surge hits the cul-de-sac, The Memory Activation Core activates and a video montage of Prime's life starts. Just then, a shadowed figure walks into the mayor's office and demands Prime's jacket, helmet, and jeans. He walks out stripping out of his black outfit revealing the torso of Prime's jacket. Chapter 5: A Hero Returns Edd is cornered and without options. But then, the crowd watching the battle turn their heads as a pair of jet engines roar through the sky. When all hope seems lost, Casimus Prime, the fallen hero returns. He lands on the bus but is snatched by The Golden Dollar, who opens his mask to be Eddy. He attacks and retracts Prime's mouthplate. He says that Prime made Eddy lose his cool, now he's gonna make him lose his. MechaClover comes in and is about to bite Prime in two, but a bomb blows off in his eye. Edd comes flying in a snowboard shaped glider. The Professor has risen. But then, the last of the wires snap and Ilana falls to her doom. Prime dives for her, taking damage on the way, but she is saved. Prime stands for his next attack. Eddy grabs him from above and binds him against a pole while Clover beats him down with his head. But Edd throws his homemade bomb and Clover is killed. Prime gets up with his helmet half smashed and a huge rip in his jacket. He grabs the one thing he knows will weaken Eddy. So he grabs Eddy's jar filled with quarters to the brim and a piggy bank. With a face of anger, he shatters the two and Eddy's suit short circuits and later, deactivates. Prime removes what's left of his helmet and places it on the ground. He finds Ilana unconsious. He removes his jacket and wraps her in it, kissing her at the same time. She awakens to see Prime. Taking her arms out of his jacket, she hugs him. Edd stands on the side and starts tearing up because he is glad to have Prime back. The old Prime. Quotes *'Edd': There's no time for mistakes. We need a leader! Now! *'Qoquetzal': One second. We are ready. But if this doesn't work, Casimus Prme will never live again. *'Edd': (hears the blast) What the? (the crowd turns to see Prime flying over their heads) *'Crowd': (cheering and chanting) CASIMUS! CASIMUS! CASIMUS! CASIMUS! *'News reporter': It seems that a hero has returned to light our darkest hour, Casimus Prime has returned. *'Eddy': What? No! I will not be denied my victory *'Ilana': Who is that up there? *'Prime': Eddy, we can resolve this. *'Eddy': You're right. I'm thinking...humiliation. You made me lose everything. Now you're going to do the same. (chuckles and closes his mask) *'Prime': (hears a bang) What da hell? *'Edd': Behold, The Professor. *'Prime': Double Dee? *'Edd': Prime! Oh God, it's so good to have you back! *'Prime': I know. (hears Clover's roar) But we'll have to hold the celebration for later. You take Godzilla's freaky cousin. I'll go for Eddy. *'Edd': Is she dead? *'Prime': She has a pulse, she'll live. *'Edd': Phew. (Prime puts his helmet on the floor and wraps Ilana in his jacket, while kissing her) *'Ilana': Prime? Is that you? *'Prime': (nods his head yes) *'Ilana': Your...your back. (crying and hugging Prime) Your back. *'Prime': (also crying) I'm back honey. I'm back for a long time. *'Ilana': Oh God, I missed you. *'Edd': I missed that boy. *'Prime': Double Dee, don't think I forgot about you. Get in here. Category:Fan-Fiction